Vastia
by Indie's Clockwork Orange
Summary: [Arco Primero — Ice Make] Lyon se había quedado al amparo del frío cuando sus padres murieron. Él era demasiado pequeño, un insignificante copo de nieve que no sabía qué hacer entre aquellos mantos gélidos. Y qué grande era el mundo, cuantos peligros acechaban. Pero, entonces, llegó ella. "Y allí estaba la sonrisa más cálida en el rostro más frío."
1. Ice Make, I

Arco primero|** Ice Make**

_Take me down to the river bend,_  
><em>take me down to the fighting end,<em>  
><em>wash the poison from off my skin,<em>  
><em>show me how to be whole again.<em>

_Fly me up on a silver wing,_  
><em>past the black where the siren sing,<em>  
><em>warm me up in a nova's glow<em>  
><em>and drop me down to the dream below.<em>

_Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass._  
><em>Hardly anything there for you to see,<em>  
><em>for you to see.<em>

Castle Of Glass; Linkin Park.

**I. Caído del árbol donde se forman los carámbanos.**

_»El hielo es poderoso. _

Lyon Vastia no era más que un niño cuando perdió a sus padres. Unos padres que habían prometido guiarlo y protegerlo hasta que se convirtiera en un fruto maduro. Unas manos fuertes y callosas que cortaban la leña del fuego del hogar y una voz de cristal que cantaba con los mil aullidos del viento gélido, con los cuentos del mar del norte que acunaban con pieles y mantos de nieve al pequeño.

_»Cubre el verde y ahoga el susurro del agua._

Y el mundo empezó a girar más deprisa. Lyon lo sentía. El miedo se aferraba a su piel, sin querer marcharse. Estaba completamente solo y desamparado. Sin referentes, sin Osa Mayor. Con los pies clavados en el frío hielo, observaba como los destellos de una corona de escarcha pincelaban sobre el negro.

_»Rompe huesos y mata pasiones._

Pero no tardó en ver luz. Un hermoso fulgor que abrazaba el frío atrapado en cristal. El hielo más bello jamás visto. El hielo que nacía de una magia delicada. Rosas y espinas se abrazaban a sus tobillos. La magia de creación capaz de moldear las maravillas y los horrores.

_»El hielo es poder._

Y allí estaba la sonrisa más cálida en el rostro más frío.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí Indie<strong>

En principio, este es un fic que le dedico a la persona más dulce de FanFiction. Y, aunque a veces se empeñe en parecer ruda, sigue siendo un dinosaurio vegetariano, una criaturita totalmente inofensiva. Es un regalo que le hago por haber sido una tía majísima, por haberme acogido tan bien y por hacerme reír con sus paranoias. (Porque los dinosaurios con complejo de delfín se hacen muchas paranoias.) Y la intención de este fic no sólo es hacerle un regalo a esta personita tan especial, sino que, además, pretende recuperar a uno de los personajes más marginados en el fandom, nuestro querido **Lyon Vastia**. (Querido por quienes no le hacen bashing.) Ur, Gray, Lamia Scale, Juvia... Vaya, los fetiches del mago de hielo.

Este prólogo no es más que un avance de lo que acabará resultando "Vastia". No sé con qué frecuencia actualizaré, ya que "Skins" es mi prioridad, pero creo que no seré un caracol infernal. Es complicado engancharse a un fic que, hasta el momento, sólo tiene doscientas diecisiete palabras, así que tampoco tengo muchas expectativas. "Vastia" irá cambiando de portada a medida que la historia avance, según el arco en el que esté situada. Bueno, hoy hasta aquí, rebel-pepinillos. ¡Nos leemos! (Si es que es cierto que "Vastia" tiene lectores.)

_Y a ti, **Nitta**, vuelvo a agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Por haberte librado de los demonios y permitirte ser luz. Ah, y deberías tomar más batidos de chocolate porque tienes que crecer. (Ya no sé ni lo que digo.) Espero que este prólogo te haya gustado y que no te pongas tsundere al leerlo. (Ya sé que Haru es el mejor maestro de todos.) Te mando un besote enorme de pingüino __esquizofrénico. Ice Make Love. _


	2. Ice Make, II

Arco primero | **Ice Make**

_He said, "Son, have you seen the world?_  
><em>Well, what would you say if I said that you could?<em>  
><em>Just carry this gun, you'll even get paid".<em>  
><em>I said, "That sounds pretty good".<em>

_Black leather boots, spit shined so bright._  
><em>They cut off my hair, but it looked alright.<em>  
><em>We marched and we sang,<em>  
><em>we all became friends as we learned how to fight.<em>

_A hero of war, yeah, that's what I'll be_  
><em>and when I come home they'll be damn proud of me.<em>  
><em>I'll carry this flag to the grave if I must,<em>  
><em>'cause it's the flag that I love and a flag that I trust.<em>

Hero Of War; Rise Against.

**II. Entre ventiscas nace el día.**

—¡Usa las dos manos! —le espetó, con el ceño fruncido y poca paciencia, Ur—. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo, Lyon?

El pequeño chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Ur ya podía repetirle las veces que quisiera que invocara la magia con las dos manos, pero él seguiría usando una. Al fin y al cabo, ella misma le había dicho que debía encontrar su propia forma. ¿Para qué molestarse, entonces, en ese tipo de correcciones absurdas?

—¿Me estás escuchando? —insistió su maestra. Lyon alzó la barbilla, sobreactuando su ofensa—. Ya veo… Bueno, tú mismo. —Ur se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Es hora de comer. Dejaremos el entrenamiento por hoy. Vamos, Lyon. —Y volvió a sonreírle como aquella ocasión, en la que el frío le había lamido los huesos y el miedo le había devorado las entrañas—. No me digas que no tienes hambre.

Lyon se mordió el labio. Su estómago rugía bajo el silbido del viento, que mecía los árboles desnudos. Más estúpido sería fingir que, después de subir la ladera nevada corriendo, no tenía hambre.

—¿Tendré que comer sola? —Ur dejó escapar los brotes de una risa dulce—. Y yo que pensé que te apetecería algo calentito…

Lyon dejó escapar un bufido por la nariz y frunció los labios. Se miró los pies. Cómo le dolían.

—Pues quédate aquí.

Ur se volvió e hizo ademán de marcharse. Y, justo cuando se disponía a descender, se encontró a un niño aferrado a su pierna, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No me dejes… N-No me dejes, por… favor —susurraba, arañando el pantalón de Ur—. No me dejes solo…

Ella sonrió y le acarició los cabellos de nieve.

—Nunca te dejaré solo.

—Pero has estado a punto de…

—¡No seas idiota! —Estalló en una limpia carcajada—. ¿Quién lavaría los platos, si no?

Lyon la soltó.

—¡¿Así que me quieres sólo para eso?!

Ur negó levemente, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Claro que no. —Se agachó para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos, esquirlas de lapislázuli—. Claro que no, Lyon. —Le alborotó el pelo—. Eres mi familia. No sólo mi aprendiz, mi familia. Y mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, todo irá bien. Prometo que te protegeré.

—¿Eres la más fuerte? —preguntó, tragándosela con una tierna mirada.

—No.

«Sí.»

—Pero sí lo suficiente como para mantenerte a salvo.

«Para hacerme más fuerte.»

—Y ahora —dijo, poniéndose de pie—, en marcha.

La casa de Ur no era más que una humilde cabaña situada en una meseta, a los pies de inmensas montañas nevadas, desde donde podían apreciarse el resto de casitas pertenecientes a un pueblo que vivía del comercio. Los picadores de hielo desfilaban por el sendero y los miraban con recelo. Al fin y al cabo, la magia de Ur era capaz de remplazarlos. Y, a hora punta, venían, cargados, los leñadores. Y así hasta que el sendero volvía a ser un camino de frío silencio, de gélido olvido.

Dentro, las débiles chispas saltaban sobre los troncos —demasiado húmedos para hacer un buen fuego—, bailaban entre cortezas y hierba muerta, chasqueaban inquietas.

Lyon las observaba, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las palmas de sus pequeñas manos. El calor encendía sus ojos. Era curioso que, después de haber vagado tanto tiempo en busca de un buen maestro, fuera Ur quien lo encontrara. Pero, para entonces, ya se había rendido.

Y, en aquel momento, creía en Ur, creía en su magia, creía en el hielo. Y estaba convencido de que terminaría superándola. Porque aquello era lo que quería, porque, hasta el momento, Lyon sólo había podido huir.

—¡La comida está hecha! —canturreó Ur, irrumpiendo en el comedor, cargada con una olla humeante.

«Y seré más fuerte.»

**»El hielo enfría los corazones de los viajeros.**

«Más valiente.»

**»El hielo se aferra a sus pieles y los vuelve más duros.**

«Más poderoso.»

**»Porque el hielo es poder.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí Indie<strong>

Y porque hay muchas formas de hablar sobre la avaricia y el ansia de poder, y Rise logró componer una canción que, aparentemente, resulta muy dulce, pero que está cargada de odio y arrepentimiento. Y "Hero Of War" ha sido una aportación personal, pero el resto de canciones son de **Nitta**. ¡¿He dicho que son suyas?! Quiero decir que son canciones que le gustan mucho y que yo relaciono directamente con ella. Así que "Vastia" tiene la misma banda sonora que el dinosaurio con complejo de delfín. (Porque todos tenemos una banda sonora, ¿no?)

Y poco más tengo que decir. Ah, sí, me toca reñir a **Boogie** por aparecerse en "Vastia". ¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí?! ¡Deja de seguirme a todas partes, baka! ¡Qué vergüenza! En realidad, tu comentario me ha puesto muy feliz y muy tonta. Dah, tampoco me importa que descubras mi lado fluff.

**[Para Nitta.]**


End file.
